My Hero Romance: Chapter Five
Chapter Five {| It had been a few days since the incident where Katsuko was not feeling her highest, but it came as no surprise when the students and the teachers began to worry. She couldn't tell them the truth, but she couldn't lie to them either. They'd have to settle with a promise of the truth in the future or else she would be fired. "So how's working with the symbol of peace?" The annoying blond from her first day, who's name was Hizashi Yamada, scooted his wheelie chair next to hers. "I heard you'll be teaching the class soon! All Might's rather fond of you, you know. I think the bond you two have is adorable." "There is no bond. I ask questions, he answers them. Simple as that." She murmured, wary of All Might's presence across from them. "And don't you have something to do other than bothering me on my break?" He shook his head, pouting. "Don't be so mean, Katsuko!" He huffed before spinning around in his seat before he stopped. "So, you never talk about your life before UA....why don't you share with your listeners what it was like in the good ole US of A?" "Listeners? It's just you, Yamada." Katsuko rolled her eyes before closing the book she had been reading. "I don't know what the USA was like. I spent most of it in hiding with my mother. We hid from my abusive father who always managed to find us whether we wanted him to, or not. I spent most of my young adult life worrying about him finding me and he did. He eventually did. The thoughts aren't all that pleasant, but I learned from that that my Mama can bake cookies like no other mother! Ah, good times, and good cookies." Hizashi seemed rather confused before tuning in once more at cookies. "Is there any chance I can try some of those cookies? I don't know about you, but I could go for some cookies." "She lives in the States, not here in Japan. She visits during the holidays, though, so I can invite you over for cookies." She bit her bottom lip at his obvious happiness, her eyes instinctively going up to look at All Might before landing back on her book. Hizashi looked at her then to All Might, grinning as he did so. "You've only been here for around a week and you've already got a crush." He whispered, clearly teasing. "I suppose it can't be helped. You see him everyday." Katsuko blushed brightly before shaking her head. "It's not like that! I just admire him. I mean, who doesn't? He's an amazing person who cares a lot for his students and his fellow heroes. That's admirable." He leaned his head on his hand. "Uh-huh. That's totally what it is." He continued to grin at her, as if waiting for more. "It's nothing anyways. He reminds me of a hero I used to idolize." She shrugged loosely, glancing up at him to find him asleep. "A much more...sleepy...hero I used to idolize." Hizashi chuckled lightly before standing up. "Listen, I gotta blast, but it was nice getting to talk with you, Katsuko. We should do this more often!" He made finger guns towards before barreling out the door, heading to do something that was left to the imagination. Katsuko was left in the lounge with All Might, Midnight, and Shouta. None of which really wanted to talk, except maybe All Might had he not zoned out far enough to the point of falling asleep. It was nice in a way, but Katsuko began to feel a little lonely without the presence of Hizashi. Waking All Might up was rather anxiety inducing given the fact that he, like Shouta, always looked painfully tired and done with the world around them, hence why she felt the need to just let him sleep, but she didn't. "All Might? I've got a question." She took a seat besides him, nervously shaking him to wake him up. She felt like a fool for doing this, but she needed someone to trust. He yawned and blinked, rubbing his eyes before looking at her. "Hm? Oh, Katsuko. Hey." He blinked and waved at her tiredly, shifting his chair to face her. "Is something wrong? You look distressed." Katsuko looked down at her lap, inhaling deeply. "Years ago before I was born, my father was raised by a man who forced his ideologies on him. Those thoughts and beliefs twisted my father into the monster he is today, the villain he is. His quirk is dark and sinister just from the way he bent it, I know because I used to play with it. His quirk is a living thing like you and me both. A few years ago, when I was running from him, using whatever money I could at NHA to give my money a way of life besides hiding from my dad, he had found me. I'm ashamed to admit that he scared me, a pro hero. He threatened to kill my mother and force me to watch if I didn't do as he said." She looked at him, surprised he had stayed silent for so long. She continued. "I can't tell you everything, but I need your help, Toshinori. His quirk haunts me, it's there inside of me, making it hard to function. Be it as All Might or as your true self, I need your help finding him. I want him...it's not heroic of me to say this, but I want him dead or else he'll haunt me until I do as he says. You can't tell anyone. I'm taking a risk just telling you." He listened intently before nodding with a grunt. "You're right. Killing him is not heroic at all." He nodded in agreement, his grin suddenly more terrifying than it normally should've been. Her eyes widened out of shock. "Is that literally all you have to say on that? God, why do I even try? Just forget I said anything." She shook her head and stood back up, walking back to the desk her stuff was at before cleaning it up. "But...thank's for listening. I feel better now that I talked about it." Katsuko was clearly troubled when she had left, but her quick leave didn't give him enough time to react properly and by time he was reacting, she was already gone.